sarah_connorfandomcom-20200215-history
French Kissing
French Kissing is the second single from Sarah Connor's debut album "Green Eyed Soul." The single was released on August 20, 2001. The song was written & produced by Rob Tyger & Kay Denar. The song incorporates a sample of R&B group Blackstreet's 1996 hit song "No Diggity," an uncredited bassline from rapper Eminem's 2000 song "Stan" (featuring singer Dido) and the vocal theme is inspired by Suzanne Vega's song "Tom's Diner." Chart Performance "French Kissing" peaked at number twenty-six in Germany. To date, the song and Sarah's 2008 single "I'll Kiss It Away" are the only singles from Sarah to not enter the top twenty of the German Singles chart. The song also peaked at number eighteen in Austria, number fourty on the Belgian Singles Chart (in Flanders), number four on the Belgian Tip Chart (in Wallonia), number seventy-one in the Netherlands & number fifty-three in Switzerland. Lyrics :Intro :Come on, you say you love me :I make you believe that it's love you receive :Like a thief :I just take what I need and when we're going tonight :Just an ordinary evening :I heard voices from the ceiling and I really was believing :It was my mind playing tricks on me :Went upstairs just for receiving :Something told me you were leaving :So I looked out of my window :Just to see you there coming straight back to me :Chorus :Do it, baby, do it :On the beach :Do it, baby, do it :Down on the street :Do it, baby, do it :You and me :We're gonna do what they call the French Kissing :Give it, baby, give it :In the car :Take it, baby, take it :Wherever you are :Give it, baby, give it :Go too far :We're gonna do what they call the French kissing :(c'mon) :All the people try to reach us :All the preachers try to teach us :They will never find the features :That make our love live eternally :You and me we live forever :Breakin' rules but stay together :So I miss your kiss and tell you this :Chorus :Do it, baby, do it :On the beach :Do it, baby, do it :Down on the street :Do it, baby, do it :You and me :We're gonna do what they call the French Kissing :Give it, baby, give it :In the car :Take it, baby, take it :Wherever you are :Give it, baby, give it :Go too far :We're gonna do what they call the French kissing :Rap :Romeo, lover, got up and kissed her :His Juliet girlfriend started to whisper: :According to Cesar and to Cleopatra, :I say the top of the pop is French kissing! :Like Eve and Adam, seduction led 'em :And when they went to get down :They found their way to heaven :Do you want me to stop ? (no) :We're gonna do the French Kissing :Chorus :Do it, baby, do it :On the beach :Do it, baby, do it :Down on the street :Do it, baby, do it :You and me :We're gonna do what they call the French Kissing :Give it, baby, give it in the car :Take it, baby, take it :Wherever you are :Give it, baby, give it :Go too far :We're gonna do what they call the French kissing :C-part :You just wanna feel :Dup Dup part :(Chorus) :Do it, baby, do it :On the beach :Do it, baby, do it :Down on the street :Do it, baby, do it :You and me :We're gonna do what they call the French kissing :Give it, baby, give it :In the car :Take it, baby, take it :Wherever you are :Give it, baby, give it :Go too far :We're gonna do what they call the French kissing Category:Songs Category:Singles